Conventionally, in liquid crystal display devices, a spacer, which separates a pair of substrates by a predetermined gap, is provided on a surface of the substrate on a liquid crystal layer side. For example, the spacer is formed directly on the substrate using a photosensitive resin or the like. An alignment film is formed on the substrate on which spacers are formed on opposing surfaces of the substrate, and a rubbing treatment is performed thereon. A configuration of a liquid crystal display device including such spacers is described in Patent Literature 1.
Because the spacers described in Patent Literature 1 are formed before a rubbing treatment, a rubbing failure may occur on a downstream side in a rubbing direction of the spacer during the rubbing treatment. Thus, a density of the spacers is reduced, and the occurrence of an alignment failure due to such a rubbing failure is minimized. In Patent Literature 1, spacers are arranged at a ratio of one spacer or less per pixel in a direction in which subpixels of different colors are arranged and one spacer is disposed at least every three pixels or four pixels.
However, the spacers are not arranged continuously every three pixels or four pixels or more at most.